1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a network system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent progress of a communication technology and a computer technology, the usage of a scanner (image reading device) is being enhanced. For example, there is a known system that connects a scanner, a distribution server, and a distribution destination device to a communication network, such as a local area network (LAN), and distributes image data generated by the scanner to the distribution destination device via the distribution server (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-094486).
In such a system, there is a known technique in which, when data is to be distributed from the scanner to a folder in a document management server, whether write access to the folder serving as a distribution destination is authorized or not is checked by using user information and write is allowed only when the write access is authorized (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-338210).
However, in the system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-338210, whether a distribution to the folder is available or not is determined only by checking the writeaccess. Therefore, in an actual distribution, a write failure may occur due to a capacity shortage of the folder in the distribution destination or due to a limitation on a file path name. Therefore, a user cannot recognize whether a distribution is actually performed until the distribution is performed.
Therefore, there is a need to allow a user to determine, when data is to be distributed to a distribution destination on a network, whether to perform a distribution before performing the distribution.